


Feel This

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Breathe Carolina, Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Koli, M/M, SWS, bmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot based on this picture: http://instagram.com/p/gjx3sqnlA4/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel This

As I sat in Breathe Carolina's dressing room I could hear Memphis May Fire playing onstage. The fans were loud as hell and Matty was killing his part. Kyle was drumming his fingers along to the beat, Justin was falling asleep while sitting on a couch, and David was looking in the sole mirror in the room and fixing his hair. 

"What?" David asked defensively, turning towards me. I put my hands up.

"Nothing," I giggled. I was trying to piss him off. After all, it was easy to do - and extremely amusing.

"He's getting ready to take a selfie," Kyle smirked.

"How'd you know?" David asked with a smile. Kyle stopped drumming along to Memphis and turned in his chair to look at David. 

"You're surprised that after all the years I've spent with you that I can tell when you're about to take a picture of yourself?" Kyle stared at David and awaited a response.

"Well - I guess not." David pulled his phone out of the front pocket of his skinny jeans. 

"I bet you take more selfies than Kellin!" Kyle laughed, turning away from both David and I.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, a bit agitated. I didn't think I took that many selfies. I mean, every once in a while I would. But not all the time.

"It means you take a lot but not as many as David." Kyle pushed back his bleach blonde hair - which I admittedly thought looked very attractive.

"Wanna bet?" David said, putting his phone down on the counter in front of him. 

"Sure!" Kyle exclaimed. He then put his hands out towards me. "Hand me your phone, Kellin." I started freaking out in my head. I couldn't let either of them (or anyone for that matter) get their grimy little paws on my phone. They could possibly stumble upon evidence that I'm:  
A) Gay and/or B) Dating/Having sexual relations with Oli Sykes. Both of which I didn't want anyone to know about. And Kyle would definitly find evidence of both by going through my photos. There were tons of pictures of Oli and I hanging out together - and tons of pictures of us (Oli) doing other things (x-rated).

"No," I stated simply, crossing my arms. "I guarantee you that David is right. I take one every hour on the hour. There's no way you could win the bet."

"Sounds like someone has been taking pictures of more than just his face!" David burst out laughing.

"Yea, sure. Whatever floats your boat," I said, rolling my eyes. There were pictures in existence of my "part" - but I didn't have them. Oli took them - he insisted on it.

"I bet it's this big!" David laughed, making a about an imaginary inch length in the air with his thumb and index finger.

"I don't even think he has one!" Kyle joined in, holding his sides. I was started to get agitated with their childishness, but I was determined not to show it. They would only keep on if they could tell they were bugging the hell out of me. 

"I know who does have one though!" David said, looking over at Justin.

"Shut up," Justin groaned, turning over on the coach and facing the back of it. I giggled at Justin's obvious embarrassment due to the spread online of the photos he took of himself.

"Don't be shy, Justin!" Kyle said, walking over to Justin and patting his shoulder. "It's beautiful." Justin shrugged Kyle's hand off of him and sat up.

"You looked at it?" He shouted. His whole face was red, causing me to giggle.

"No, no! Just heard the reviews," Kyle responded sitting back down.

"Don't listen to them, Justin. They're full of shit," I assured him. 

"Yea - sure," he said under his breath before laying back down. I couldn't help it that my eyes went to the bit of skin showing above his skinny jeans were his Anthem shirt rode up. I pried my eyes away quickly - knowing David and Kyle had their eyes on me 24/7. 

"He's sensitive," David commented, resuming his selfie stance. I watched as he took it, noting how it was kinda similar to how I took mine - but not quite. We both stick out our tongues, but I spread mine out, he does it the more "masculine" way (at least I thought it was). After he took the picture, someone knocked on the dressing room door. 

"Password?" Kyle said.

"Let me the fuck in or I'll hurt you." I knew exactly who it was. I jumped up and practically knocked Kyle down running towards the door. I unlocked it and swung it open to reveal Oli, dressed (not surprisingly) in Drop Dead clothing.

"Oli! What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement in front of doofus number one and two. He smiled.

"What? A guy can't just show up and watch one of his mates sing every once in a while?" I didn't even want to know what David and Kyle thought about the whole ordeal.

"Mind if I steal him for a few?" Oli asked. 

"Don't give a fuck," David mumbled, stuffing his phone in his pocket and stomping into the bathroom. The door slammed, causing everyone in the room to jump. Kyle looked at Oli and I with wide eyes and shrugged.

"Don't ask me," he said, "seemed fine a second ago."

"Whatever, he will cool down," I said before walking out of the dressing room with Oli. He closed the dressing room door and then grabbed my waist to pull my body towards his. 

"God, I missed you so much," he whispered, kissing my cheek and then my lips.

"I missed you too. So much, Oli," I mumbled in between kisses. Oli rubbed his hands up and down the small of my back while we kissed. Feeling his hands on me again was amazing. I hadn't realized how much I had missed his touch.

"How long until your set," Oli asked. Clearly he had something in mind he wanted to do. I kissed him another time before replying.

"Around ten minutes. Memphis is almost-"

"Whoa-" Matty shouted, stopping right before he ran into us. He had apparently just gotten off stage; he was covered in sweat from head to toe. It took me a second to realize I needed to step away from Oli, but by the time I did the damage had already been done. "What is going on?" He asked, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. I looked at Oli to see if he was about to answer, but he wasn't. So I did.

"Matty - you're one of my best friends. You've got to keep this a secret. Please." Matty's eyes were bugging out of his head.

"Are you serious, Kellin? Oli Sykes?"

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Ginger!" Oli spat. He was never good at controlling his anger.

"Oli!" I hissed. He was not helping by insulting Matty like that.

"Of course I'll keep my mouth shut. I'm just shocked is all." 

"Okay so you never saw this, right?" I asked Matty, shaking a bit. I trusted him, but I was still scared.

"Saw what?" he smirked before running down the hallway to his dressing room. Oli took a huge sigh of relief and I smiled.

"Ready, Kellin? Oh hey, Oli! What are you doing here?" Jesse said as he walked out of the Sleeping With Sirens dressing room. 

"Here to watch your set," he smiled. "Break a leg, Jesse."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I did. Damn Jack always is gettin' in my way." I laughed at his comment and then turned to Oli. 

"Have fun, Babe. I'll be watching," Oli whispered in my ear, causing me to blush. 

"I'll be performing for you tonight," I whispered back, causing Oli to smirk.

"What is up with you two?" Justin asked, putting the strap of his bass around his neck and adjusting the length. "You're always acting weird."

"You act weird, Justin," I laughed, not taking what he said personally. Justin just rolled his eyes in reply and began to make his way to the stage. 

*****

Oli watched me the whole time. Everytime I looked where he was standing he had his eyes glued to me. During "These Things I've Done" when I sang "God damn, you've got me shaking my teeth," I made sure to make eye contact with him. All throughout the set I was moving my hips seductively for him. I didn't even care that there were going to be hundreds of gifs of my performance end up on Tumblr, I was too busy trying to get Oli going. I knew exactly what he liked, after all we had been having relations for around two years at the time. 

Walking offstage, I immediately ran into Oli. When I did, he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me through the crowd of people backstage.

"Are you coming to the after party, Kellin?" Jesse shouted over the commotion.

"Yea, I'll be there in a little while! Tell Kyle to save a beer for me!" I shouted back. Oli kept walking further and further away from everyone, apparently trying to find someplace secluded. He eventually led us to a long, dark hallway which had dark purple walls and a bright red floor. I supposed it was supposed to have a grand effect and look like a red carpet, but it just looked cheap. Oli pushed my back against one of the walls and put his hands under my black "Breathe Carolina" shirt. 

"You know what I'm about to do to you, don't you, Kellin?" Oli whispered in my ear. I nodded, causing a lot of my hair to fall in front of my eyes. Oli pulled his hands out of my shirt and slid them over the bulge in my jeans. "Tell me you want it," he hissed, massaging my member through my pants.

"Oh, fuck I want it Oli," I moaned. I bucked my hips into his hands, trying to get more pressure. Oli smirked and then started working on getting my jeans and boxers pulled down. 

"Face the wall," he commanded. I did exactly as I was told. I then leaned on the wall I was facing and arched my back. I felt Oli's wet fingers rub over my entrance slightly. My dick was already throbbing at just the thought of Oli fucking me.

"Just do it," I begged, pushing my ass back onto Oli's fingers, letting two slide in easily. 

"One more," Oli whispered as he slid one more finger into my entrance and slightly spread his fingers apart to stretch me. He slid his fingers in and out a couple of times and I moaned as he did. 

"Want- you-" I spat out, causing Oli to remove his fingers and replace them with his warm cock. 

"You sure you're ready for this?" Oli asked, pulling my hair back and forcing me to look at him. 

"Yes, Oli. Please give it to me," I whispered, looking him in his eyes. His then thrust his hips towards mine and I cried out in pain. "Keep going," I said and he did. He went slow at first, allowing me to get used to the pain. Oli grabbed my erection with his right hand and started rubbing up and down. After a minute the pain finally started to turn into pleasure and I closed my eyes. 

"Fucking take it," Oli growled, starting to fuck me even faster. He hit my prostate and I cried out in pleasure. Oli seemed to know what he did, and he started hitting that spot repeatedly and stroking my dick even faster.

"Oh, fuck Oli. Oli," I moaned. 

"Let yourself go, Baby," Oli whispered into my ear. 

"Oli-" I moaned, pushing back onto him. Oli pushed in and out of me a couple more times before cumming inside of me and moaning my name. He kissed the back of my neck once before pulling out of me and putting his jeans and boxers back on. I whined at the loss of him inside of me.

"Turn around," he commanded. I did as I was told and Oli immediately grabbed my leaking cock and started rubbing it. "That's it Kellin, fucking cum for me," Oli whispered in my ear. I leaned my back against the wall and watched as Oli expertly touched my member. "You like having me touch your pretty dick, don't you, Baby? You love seeing my tattooed fingers brush over the tip and slide all around it. Let me see your pretty white cum all over my fingers. Come on, Kellin. Show me."

"Oh, fuck Oli. Yes," I mumbled as he started biting and kissing my neck. "I'm gonna-" I moaned before spilling my fluid all over Oli's hand. He kept pumping my dick a couple of times before taking his hand off. I was left leaning against the wall, coming down from the high Oli had just given me.

"Where can we wash up?" Oli asked with a huge grin. I smiled back at him while I pulled my pants back on.

"We could go to my tour bus. It has a shower and everything."

"Okay, but you're going to have to open the doors," he laughed. I looked at his cum-covered hand and smirked. 

"Alright. Hopefully we don't run into Matty again."

"Oh God, let's get out of here then," Oli said before speed walking in the direction of the exit door that led outside the venue. I walked in front of him and opened the door for the both of us.

We went into the Sleeping With Sirens' tour bus and showered up in ten short minutes. Once we had finished, Oli told me he couldn't stay for the after party.

"Why not?" I cried, sticking my phone into my back pocket.

"Got to be at a Drop Dead store tomorrow in the UK. There is going to be a signing. I wish I could stay, but I know you'll have fun without me." We walked out of the tour bus.

"It would be a hell of a lot more fun with you," I turned towards Oli, "Just two more hours?"

"Can't. But, Kellin. Kellin, look at me." I looked at him with sad eyes. "I love you."

"You-" Oli cut me off by kissing me. He had never said those words to me before. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I kissed him back and then pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I love you too," I said, before kissing him again.

"You better get going before someone comes looking for you," Oli said, stepping back.

"Okay. Bye, Oli."

"Bye, Baby," he smiled and jogged off to wherever his car was. 

When I got to where the party was, Jesse welcomed me in with open arms.

"Kyle saved that beer for you! And there's plenty more where that came from!" He announced, putting his sweaty arm around me. Luckily, everyone was too drunk already to realize I was wearing a different outfit than before. I walked over to Kyle and sat down beside him. He smiled and handed me a cold bottle. I looked at him while I opened it and sat the cap on the table beside us.

"To life," I said happily. He looked confused at first but then he smiled.

"To life!" He shouted and we drank together.


End file.
